Christmas Colors
by incandescent 3 6 0
Summary: Christmas is spent running into counterparts these days, isn't it? They didn't expect the simple yet great gifts they received that day. BLUES, REDS, & GREENS.


**Title -** Christmas Colors

**Summary -** Christmas is spent running into counterparts these days, isn't it? They didn't expect the simple yet great gifts they recieved that day. BLUES, REDS, & GREENS.

**Pairing(s) - **Blues, Reds, Greens

**Rating - **T

**Status - **Oneshot; Complete

**Important Notes - **I guess you could say they're around 15-16. I'm so late on this, really now, it's 2014.

Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers!

By the way, I really can't wait for the series premiere of the new Powerpuff Girls. (January 20th, here I come) Let's see if it lives up to our expectations.

**Disclaimer -** Seriously, I don't own them.

**Christmas Colors**

**XXX - Christmas Blues**

**Bubbles**

It happened to be when I was simply strolling along the promenade of Townsville Central Park that I ran into Boomer. It's evening on Christmas day. I wanted a bit of fresh air after opening presents with my sisters. It's weird; whenever I need a bit of fresh air, I always happen to run into someone.

Anyways, he speedwalks up to me. I fail to control my tiny little quirk of the lips seeing him in his outerwear. His beanie and scarf nearly engulf him and he's blushing, but it doesn't seem to be from the cold.

"Hey," Boomer says, a bit louder than I think he intends to, "It's, uh, you." He walks toward me holding a moderately small white box that has a lid on it. He's shuffling his feet awkwardly by the time he's in front of me.

"In the flesh," I smile at him and then, with as much subtlety as possible, motion to the box with my eyes. "What's that?"

Blankly, he says, "A present." As if he could already sense my next question by the grin I'm sporting, he then says, "It's for you."

"Really? I wouldn't think you were the kind to give out presents."

"I'm not," he answers, and then extends his arms to give the box to me. Although it's tattered, dirty on the edges, with not even a bow to cover the nonexistent wrapping paper, I still feel butterflies swarming in my stomach at the gesture. I reach out and take it from him and when I do, I finally notice a few suspicious somethings on the top of the lid.

"Boomer," I draw out his name slowly, raising an eyebrow and furrowing the other in questioning, "Why are there holes poked into the box?"

His blush becomes more noticeable, and he looks off to the side with a frown, "Look inside and find out."

I obligate to follow the order and pry the lid open. In a rapid motion, I drop the lid and slap my hand over my mouth when I gasp. Inside lay a small white kitten curled up in the corner of the box, scratching at the newspapers beneath her with her underdeveloped claws. She looks up at me with her big brown kitten eyes.

By now Boomer is as red as a tomato. He's shuffling his feet again. "You got me a kitten?" I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"I _found_ her at the shelter," he corrects me, "The careworkers were too afraid of me so they gave her up to me."

"They didn't even consider the possibility of animal cruelty!?" I burst, and he sends me an offended expression. "Sorry, you just...don't seem like the warmest guy out there."

He comes up and, with care, I notice, pulls the kitten out of the box and sets her down in between us. She seems to recognize him and jumps towards him, stumbling. The clumsy action forces a giggle out of my throat. The kitten purrs and rubs against Boomer's leg. She stands herself up and reaches out to scratch at his pants, but with her size the most she could get to was the top of his sneakers.

He pulls away as carefully as he can, "Watch it, these are brand new!"

I kneel down and slowly pick her up, cuddling her within my arms as I stand back up. I raise my hand in front her and, with her cute little nose, she sniffs it. "I guess you _are_ quite the animal person," I say to Boomer. He shrugs, but I can tell he's satisfied with the remark. "So what should I name her?"

He looks at me, surprised, "You want my help naming her?"

"Of course I do. You're the one that got her for me, remember?"

He knits his eyebrows together in thought, "Give her an unusual name. It's the unusual names that stick to you."

I poked my chin, "An unusual name, hm?" I looked back down at the kitten. She's staring at me. I pull my hand up to nuzzle her head, and she squirms and shuts her eyes in response. Her fur's very soft and bright. The whiteness is very familar to me. It almost looks like -

"Sugar," I say unintentionally.

"Well, not necessarily the most unusual name, but it fits her." I smile and put my finger on her tiny, tiny nose, and she crosses her eyes to look at it. Boomer scratches his neck and spins on his heel to leave, "See you."

"Wait!" I call out to him, and leap forward. I impulsively put unintentional force into the leap and end up centimeters beside his face. He turns his head quickly, and then we find our lips locked in a stiff kiss. It takes him a few seconds to move a step back and break it, but the shock is stell fresh and ripe in my system.

"Thanks," he says, cracking a smile, "That was a pretty clever surprise gift."

"Heh, yeah, that's what that was," I squeak, and now I'm the one with the red face. He shoots off into the sky with his sapphire trail behind him, and I wobble on home with Sugar still tucked warmly in my arms to protect her from the harsh winter winds. The encounter with Boomer leaves my knees weak.

I open the front door to my house and close it behind me. I allow Sugar to poke her head out and observe her surroundings and a smile graces my features again.

"Welcome home, Sugar."

**XXX - Christmas Reds**

**Brick**

It's days like these that I really hate being outside. Goosebumps cover every exposed surface of my body due to this crappy jacket. In the middle of Townsville Central Park I stand right now, spying on my dear baby brother. Last night, he suspiciously poked holes into a box he'd brought home and placed it beside his bed, occasionally slipping some fish and tiny cups of water into it and defensively keeping me or Butch from touching it.

I see him holding the box and scouting the park for someone. He turns his head to the right and darts off in that direction. I want to follow him, but I notice how he's nearly stuffed underneath his winter clothing, and it reminds me that I'm wearing nearly nothing. Another wave of freezing cold overcomes me and I wither back into my previous position of leaning against one of the arches that opened up to a promenade.

I don't necessarily prepare for the season like most other do. I usually flow right through it. But it's always winter that seems to pique my nerves. Mostly because it reminds me of a certain pink-clad enemy of mine.

"Brick."

Well, speak of the she-devil.

I release a sharp sigh and send a bitter scowl to Blossom, who stood some few feet away. But my scowl turns into a confused one; the only thing she has on is a damn sweater. In this 20-degree weather, why the hell would she only be wearing a _sweater_? It made me colder just looking at her.

"What are you doing out here in that thin jacket?" Her brows are furrowed in concern, and it confuses me further, "You might get sick."

"What's it to _you_ if I get sick? And speak for yourself with that little sweater you're wearing."

"It's not that cold," she says vacantly, as if it's a fact that everyone should know.

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"If you're _so_ cold, what are you doing out here?" She places her hands firmly on her hips, awaiting an answer.

"I don't even know myself, and even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you a damn thing. Now would you tell me what you're doing wearing such a small sweater?"

She rolls her eyes at my hypocrisy and sighs. I notice that no steam is released when she does this. "My special power is ice, so winter is pretty much like spring to me."

"Well ain't that a _cute_ little feature?" I shiver violently, "I'll freeze my ass off out here."

"Don't you ever prepare for the season?"

"Who the hell has the time for that?"

Sneering at me, she lowers her eyelids and steps forward. I feel the heat radiating off of her, and an urge strikes inside of me to just hold her. But that's sick. And gross. I won't do such disgusting things.

Suddenly, she pulls her bow out and releases her hair from its ponytail. Her hair cascades down to her knees like a bright red waterfall. She blows some of her bangs away from her eyes, pouting in annoyance at her next action. She stretches the bow out and takes advantage of my surprised position to wrap it around my neck like a scarf. The bow is long enough to go around my neck twice. She fiddles with the ends of it that hang down my chest for a second before letting them go. Its scent consists of strawberries and lilac. Is this what her hair smells like?

"Warmer?" she asks me, tucking a strand of her fallen hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah," I say awkwardly, pulling the bow to cover the bottom half of my face so as to hide my blush. "Don't you need this back?"

"Keep it for now," she says, giving me a smile that jumps my heart up to my throat. "Consider it my temporary Christmas present." My eyes start to wander, anywhere but directly at her. And when I look up, all color drains from my face.

"Is that..."

"Mistletoe," she finishes for me. The plant hung from the arch that I'd been leaning on the entire time. She moves her hand up and pulls down the bow on one side that covers my cheek to prop herself on her tippy toes and kiss me there. "Merry Christmas, Brick."

She just kissed me, and I do nothing in return. I need to recover from my dumbstruck state before stuttering, "Uh, yeah, you too, I guess." I roughly cover up my face again, scowling at the ground, "You can leave now." She laughs at me, but decides to leave me be and flies away. As soon as she's gone, my scowl softens and and I snuggle into the bow, or scarf if you want to call it that. My mission to spy on Boomer is long forgotten.

It isn't so cold anymore.

**XXX - Christmas Greens**

**Buttercup**

Christmas is great, let me tell you. The presents and cookies - Jesus Christ, I wish I could live forever for the sole purpose of receiving those two things. But this Christmas disappointed me just the slightest bit. I'd gotten so many things, so many great things, yet I didn't recieve the gift I told everyone that I wanted. A simple gift, a video game, and I've been feeling like crap all day because no one got it for me.

I hear a thump come from the circular window in my room, and I raise the volume of the music on my new iPod to ignore what I know is coming. Although the noise is blasting into my ears, I still hear his footsteps nearing towards me. I growl and rip out my headphones, snapping my head up to face him, but I'm met with only the chilly, blank and dark atmosphere of the bedroom.

Silence.

"BOO!" Butch's head pops down from where he stands on the ceiling in front of me. I jerk back and end up hitting my head on the wall.

"Ow," I rub the sore spot and then glare at Butch, who jumps to the floor and plops down on my bean bag. "Aren't you supposed to save that shit for Halloween?"

"Any time of the year is good enough for me to surprise you," he says nonchalantly, picking up a rubix cube on the floor beside him and playing with it.

"Quit dicking around, Butch."

He _tsks_ at me, shaking his head, "_Some_one's not in the holiday spirit, I see." I open my mouth to give a snarky reply, but he cuts me off. "I might as well cut the crap now."

"Yes, you should damn well do that," I say, crossing my arms.

"By the way, I should also let you know that you should be expecting a kitten later on."

I blink, "What?"

"So anyways," he swerves my question and continues, "I played it thousands of times without a worthy opponent and got bored. So here." He pulls out a case from behind his back and tosses it to me. I catch it clumsily and inspect the cover, eyes widening when I realize what this is.

"No way," I lower it down and look at Butch in shock. "How did you -"

"I don't _always_ space out when you talk." He's playing with the collar of his jacket, and I can tell he's trying to avoid eye contact. I blush and look at the game he'd given me. It's true; I'd babbled on nonstop about how much I wanted this game.

"...Th...Thank you," I manage to force out. He looks up at me and our eyes lock. Such a simple little gift, but at the moment it meant the world to me because it came from him. I hate myself for being so corny. I internally beg for a knife to slit my throat for having such romanctical thoughts. That's more Bubbles' area of emotion. "You actually listened, you fluffy little dick."

He smirks at me and shrugs one shoulder. "I guess this means we'll _have_ to play together."

Playing along, I sigh, "Oh, yes, I suppose we'll just _have_ to in order to see who's better."

"I guess I _must _visit you later again, hm?"

I allow myself to smile at him and, even in the dim light, I could see him blush just the slightest bit. He scratches his cheek and looks away from me. I sit up straighter and put the game down in my lap, "Well, isn't this where you leave?"

"I thought we just had a moment," he drones, standing up.

"You might ruin it if you don't leave now." I jump to my feet and usher him towards the window.

He smirks back at me, "Are you admitting that we had a moment?"

"Put the pieces together yourself, Einstein."

"Okay," he leaps out and floats up in front of the window, "In that case, I like you, too."

My throat clogs up with a lump and he darts off before I could react correctly. Why, that son of a -...

My heart's beating fast. My stomach's doing flips and I feel lightheaded. I don't know what's wrong with me all of a sudden. I groan and put a hand to my forehead, shrugging it off as a small headache. I walk back to my bed and slowly pick up the video game.

It's stupid; what I'm feeling right now. All over a video game. Yes, I wanted it badly. Yes, it kinda, sorta, made my heart fire up in a flurry when Butch had been the only one to get it for me. But...now I'm starting to think that maybe it's not even this game that I'd wanted for Christmas.

Nope, what I wanted is far too cliche for me to say.

**X~X~X**

_Well, I wanted to try out present tense writing for the first time. How'd I do? _


End file.
